I'm Gonna Love You Through It
by TwilightDramaQueen15
Summary: No one has done this song for Bella and Edward yet, so I took the liberty of doing so. Bella, only 38 and mother of 3, discovers she has breast cancer. Her husband, Edward, makes sure she knows he is there every step of the way.


_**I'm Gonna Love You Through It  
><strong>__  
>She dropped the phone and burst into tears<br>The doctor just confirmed her fears  
>Her husband held it in and held her tight<em>

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Cullen," the doctor said again, but I was numb. It felt like my heart was about to break out of my chest, my now diseased body. I had just found out, over the phone, from my doctor, who had performed multiple tests on me, that I, Isabella Cullen, had cancer.  
>Edward knew what the results were when I dropped the phone and began sobbing relentlessly, the doctor's voice still ringing through my head. Edward is my husband of almost twenty years. We had gotten married straight out of high school. We were madly in love and we still are.<br>My loving husband took a deep breath, trying to control his own tears, and wrapped me in his arms tightly, as if he let go of me, he would never get me back. The painful truth was this disease might take me from him, from our family, forever. It was his worst fear, to lose me.__

_Cancer don't discriminate or care if you're just 38  
>With three kids who need you in their lives<br>He said, "I know that you're afraid and I am, too  
>But you'll never be alone, I promise you"<em>

I knew it wasn't fair. I am only 38, I have my husband and our three loving children to think about. Our first born, Renesmee, she is nearly 18 now, and her nickname is Ness or Nessie. Our second oldest, EJ, short for Edward Jacob, he is now 16 years old. Lastly, our little angel, Angelina. She is only 10 years old, much too young to lose her mother due to this disease.  
>Edward's arms were still wrapped around me tightly. He rubbed his thumb on my forearm, soothing me slightly.<br>"I know that you're afraid, I am too, my sweet Bella, but I promise you, you will never be alone. Never," he said strongly.__

_"When you're weak, I'll be strong  
>When you let go, I'll hold on<br>When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes  
>When you feel lost and scared to death,<br>Like you can't take one more step  
>Just take my hand, together we can do it<br>I'm gonna love you through it."_

_She made it through the surgery fine  
>They said they caught it just in time<br>But they had to take more than they planned  
>Now it's forced smiles and baggy shirts<br>To hide what the cancer took from her  
>But she just wants to feel like a woman again<em>

I had received surgery two weeks ago. Dr. Gerandy, my doctor through my ordeal, performed the surgery to remove the cancer from my frail body. He told us they had found it and removed it just in time, but they had to take more than they originally thought they would. They had to surgically remove my breasts.  
>I stood in my room, staring at my body. I put on another baggy shirt, trying to hide what they had to take away from me. I looked at my face in the mirror and tried to force another smile. Tears filled my eyes, though as my eyes trailed down at what I was wearing and looked back to what I used to wear. Whenever the kids were gone, Edward and I were wild and crazy. I would dress up in the sexiest outfit I had in my closet, and he would lose his control as soon as he saw me. Now, those outfits hung unused for weeks on my clothing rack. I just want to feel like a woman again.<em><em>

_She said, "I don't think I can do this anymore"  
>He took her in his arms and said "That's what my love is for"<em>

Edward walked in after knocking quietly. He looked at what I was wearing and sighed almost inaudibly. He told me no matter what, I was still beautiful, countless times. I looked at myself though, and I didn't _feel_ beautiful. I felt… ugly, plain, damaged. He tried to convince me otherwise, but every time I saw my image, I stopped believing him.  
>"I don't think I can do this anymore, Edward," I whispered, tears brimming over my eyes. He wrapped his strong arms around me, pulling me into his chest. I inhaled his heady and strong scent. He leant down to my ear.<br>"That's what my love is for," he whispered endearingly.__

_"When you're weak, I'll be strong  
>When you let go, I'll hold on<br>When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes  
>When you feel lost and scared to death,<br>Like you can't take one more step  
>Just take my hand, together we can do it<br>I'm gonna love you through it."_

_"And when this road gets too long  
>I'll be the rock you lean on<br>Just take my hand, together we can do it  
>I'm gonna love you through it."<br>I'm gonna love you through it.  
><em>


End file.
